bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Naomasa Tsukauchi
'Naomasa Tsukauchi '(塚内直正'' Tsukauchi Naomasa) is a police detective in the Police Force. Appearance He has a short, dark hair and large, blank eyes. Personality Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Naomasa is seen outside Yuuei, checking the status of Class 1-A and determines that everyone (except Izuku) is unharmed. He then tells Class 1-A to head back to their class. Tsuyu asks him the condition of Shouta, to which he replies that he is in a critical state but not life-threatening and says that although Thirteen and All Might are injured, they are not in a critical state and are being treated by Recovery Girl. Naomasa then asks Mr Principal whether he can investigate Yuuei to which he allows. Naomasa then visits Yuuei's Nurse Office, friendly greeting All Might. All Might asks him about the status of the students as well as Thirteen and Shouta, to which Naomasa states that the students are fine and the teachers are not in life-threatening danger. He then says that if he, Thirteen and Shouta had not fought the villains, the kids would probably be in a terrible condition, but All Might says that the students also fought bravely and made those villains look like fools and concludes that they will make fine heroes which Naomasa smiles to. Sports Festival Arc Naomasa is seen in a meeting with Yuuei's staff, telling them that he has investigated the villains Shigaraki and Kurogiri but could not find any information about them. He then says that they captured and arrested 72 villains at the USJ and says that they were all third rate thugs, however, the problem was that all of them seemingly swore allegiance to Shigaraki. Naomasa insinuates that in an age filled to the brim with heroes, villains must have felt pressurized and that is why they decided to follow Shigaraki's "innocent" simple-minded brand of evil. Naomasa says that he is going to assist in enlarging the police force so that they can continue capturing more criminals. Field Training Arc Naomasa meets with All Might at Yuuei. He tells All Might that the Police Force have tried everything to get information out ofNoumu, however, everything they tried did not work. Naomasa says that they instead looked into Noumu's background through DNA analysis and have discovered that Noumu was once a human with a criminal record. Naomasa explains that the DNA analysis also revealed that Noumu has the DNA of at least four different humans mixed with his own. Naomasa concludes that Noumu is an artificial human made to measure up to multiple Quirks and that having all the DNA in his body as well as his body modified caused Noumu's brain activity to stop. Naomasa tells All Might the real issue is that Noumu's DNA is of primary concern because it contains multiple Quirks. Naomasa says that Noumu could not have acquired multiple Quirks in any way (unless Noumu acquired the Quirks through advanced genetic familial permeation. Naomasa comes to the conclusion that someone with a Quirk that can grant Quirks is behind Noumu's acquisition of multiple Quirks. School Trip Arc After incident at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. Naomasa arrives at the scene and takes Izuku to the Police Station to be questioned by him about the event that transpired. At the Police Station, Naomasa questions Izuku about Tomura and their conversation. Although the information Izuku provides is nothing new, Naomasa thanks Izuku for the information and praises Izuku for being level headed during his confrontation with Tomura; The Police investigator is glad with Izuku’s actions because collateral damage was kept to a minimum and no lives were lost. Outside the Police Station, All Might greets Izuku and Naomasa; he apologizes to Izuku for not being there. After All Might answers Izuku's question and Izuku along with his mother leave, Naomasa theorizes that Tomura will probably target other students and decides that Hero schools must exercise more caution and become more proactive in implementing counter measures against villains. Naomasa advises All Might that leaving Yuuei is also an option, but All Might decides against it. Naomasa concludes their conversation by saying that they will capture All For One this time, to which All Might agrees.''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 One day after Katsuki is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Naomasa phones All Might to inform him that they have tracked down the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 A day later at night, Naomasa along with the Police Force and a large number of Pro Heroes wait near the League of Villains' hideout. Naomasa reminds the Pro Heroes of the importance of the rescue operation, that the Hero Society may fall if they do not succeed. Naomasa states that they know the hideout Katsuki is in and tells the Pro Hero team that while investing their efforts in rescuing Katsuki, they will capture the other hideouts to block off the League of Villains’ escape route and then apprehend the villains themselves. The time for the Pro Heroes and the Police Force to initiate the rescue operation has come; Naomasa tells everyone that the rescue operation is a battle of speed and to not let any villains retaliate. Naomasa reveals that Yuuei’s public apology broadcast was to deceive the villains into thinking that the Heroes were having a hard time and could not afford to attack today; thus the Pro Heroes and the Police Force have the element of surprise on their side for their counter attack since the League of Villains are not expecting them to attack now. The Pro Heroes and the Police Force head out and stand in front of the League of Villains’ hideout, preparing to storm the place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Relationships All Might Naomasa knows about All Might's condition and is a good friend of All Might. Trivia * According to the official twitter, his Code Name is "True Man". * He likes baseball. References Site Navigations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police Force